When Rain Falls on Hell
by BoreanazSunny
Summary: Hank Summers has come to Sunnydale to see his girls. but to make it worse Spike is around alot. and Buffy has a bigger problem. she has reseved a gift in her body, and its not a happy gift. PLZ R
1. Welcome? Not Welcome.

When Rain Falls on Hell  
  
By: BoreanazSunny  
  
  
  
It was noon when Buffy went to take the Garbage out. When she turned around the person she saw was more shocking then when she found out that Spike had a soul. "Daddy?" She said with hesitation. "Hey sweetie." Hank Summers said to his oldest daughter. "Well? Where's my hug?" Buffy ran up to her father that she hadn't seen in almost a year. "Daddy! Oh my God you're early! You weren't going to be here until late tomorrow night." "I got here early. My meeting was canceled tomorrow so I came today." He said as he smiled while he hugged his daughter. "Come on in." she said as she went for the door.  
  
"Buffy my lighters gone missing again." Spike said. Then he realized that Buffy had someone with her. He stood still just looking at him. "Well Buffy arent you gonna introduce me?" her father said. "Oh. Right. Spike this is my dad. Dad this is Spike." "Nice to meet you." Hank said. "Yeah." Spike said as he shook his hand. "Oh! Cold hands." "Yeah they always have been." "Dad why doesn't Spike take you to the guest room and then I'll get your bags from outside." "Ok. Then I'll see you I a few." Hank said. Spike turned around and started walking backwards to the stairs from the kitchen. "Don't you dare take the shower girl." Spike said. Hank turned around and looked surprised. Buffy smiled. "Just go." She said as she headed for the door.  
  
"here you go Mr. Summers," Spike said as he opened the door to what use to be Joyce's room. Then when she died Willow and Tara used it. "This use to be Joyce's room. And after Willow left it kinda turned into the guest room." Just then Buffy walked into the room with Hank's bags. "Ok dad. I think you will be all set. And then there's food and drinks downstairs if you need anything." Buffy said as she started to walk backwards slowly. "Ok." "Alright then if you don't need anything else then I'm going to go get in the shower." Right the Spike reacted to what Buffy had said right away. "Oh hell no!" Spike said as he ran after Buffy. "Buffy! Damn you! I wanted to get in there!" Spike stood outside the closed bathroom door. "Sorry." Spike said. "Make yourself at home there's a TV downstairs if you want to watch it." Spike then opened the door to the bathroom and went in then closed the door behind him. Hank watched from his room. Then said to himself. "She must have gotten it from her mother." 


	2. Trust

An hour and a half-hour later Buffy came out of the bathroom dripping went with a towel around her. Spike followed her without a towel. "Will you put a towel on. This isn't home for you." Buffy said as she through her hair towel at Spike. "Really?" He put the towel around his waist. And went over to the dresser and opened the third drawer. And pulled out a black shirt that belonged to him. "Either there's another guy here or you've taken up a new wardrobe." He said as he put the shirt on the comfy chair. He then went back and got a pair of black leather pants and put them on the chair. "Ok Spike. Listen we need to make some rules for you while my dad's in town." Buffy said as she put a pair of blue jeans on, and a black sleeveless top. "Me. Rules for me? Just me?" he said pointing to himself. "Look you're the only one with a big mouth here. Not to mention you're the only immortal." "Yeah well it's not like you're the only strong one here." "Don't drag me into this. Look my dad doesn't know about any of this. He doesn't know you're a Vampire, he doesn't know that Dawn was a key to unlock hell, Willow's a witch that killed someone or that she's gay and in magick rehab, Anya's a demon, or that I'm the Slayer." She said as she walked over to the door. "I want to keep it that way. So please don't say anything about the works." She walked over and held his face so she could look in his eyes. "Spike I let you back in my life. Please don't make me kick you out again. Will you please do this for me?" "If I were to say no I would kill myself." "Thank you." 


End file.
